SUEÑO Y REALIDAD
by Momoyo20
Summary: una historia q se desarrolla despues de la muerte de Sirius, harry comprendeque los q lo rodean siempre estaran con el pase lo q pase


CAPITULO

Que verano más extraño era aquel no hacia más de 10 días que había partido de Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba montado en su Saeta de Fuego una vez más de camino al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Hacia un par de horas había recibido una llamada

-Bueno-Dijo al haber llegado a la planta baja y haber cogido el auricular

-Bueno ¿Harry?-Escucho la voz de una joven de el otro lado de la línea

-Hermione-Dijo con desgana al tiempo que se recargaba en la pared fue cuando se dio cuenta que toda su "familia" escuchaba su conversación

-Si soy yo-Escucho de nuevo

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto déspotamente girándose una vez más para dejar de ver a los Dursleys

Hermione percibió el tono de Harry y respondió de la misma manera

-Me pidieron que te hablara ya que tu no lo hiciste pese a que se te pidió hacerlo-

-Lo olvide-Respondió de igual forma

-Como sea, me pidieron que te avisara que tienes que "prepararte"-Dijo poniendo énfasis a la ultima palabra

-¿Qué?-

-Si...tienes que tener listas todas tus cosas, no se cuando "Irán por ti" a recogerte, tienes que tener "todo listo" Harry-

-Entiendo-Respondió –¿Era todo'?-

-Si- Respondió-Bueno yo...-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry había colgado, subió a su habitación tomo su baúl su Saeta de fuego y la jaula de Hedwig.

Estaba calado hasta los huesos pero no podía negar que el estar volando le había levantado el animo, ya que en esos 10 días en Privet Driver no había hecho absolutamente nada.

No podía negarlo se sentía deprimido y solo, los Weasley se habían encargado de mandarle una carta diaria a Harry pero este no se había molestado en responder ninguna.

¿Que querían que respondiera, no había nada nuevo con el, nada, no importaba cuanto se esforzase por olvidar lo ocurrido en el departamento de Misterios, al final del día los recuerdos regresaban a el, no podía explicar el por que de aquello, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía completamente inútil, y un completo estúpido, si tan solo no se hubiera preocupado tanto como Ron o pensado las cosas con calma como Hermione nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

-Hay que descender ya- Escucho a alguien gritar sin importarle aquello en cuestión de minutos se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de el "Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix".

Entro en la vieja casa la cual estaba casi idéntica a la ultima vez que estuvo en ella cuando aun Sirius estaba con vida, camino por el pasillo topándose con el retrato de la madre de Sirius, esta vez no ocurrió nada, camino hacia la cocina tenia hambre, tras el venían Tonks y Lupin, el resto había ido a la sala.

Harry se extraño de no ver a ningún Weasley desde su llegada.

-¿Dónde esta Ron, se supone que debería estar aquí-

-No esta-Respondió Tonks –Ningún Weasley esta en el cuartel-

-Dumbledore les sugirió pasa unos días fuera, ya sabes, desde el verano pasado no han tenido una vacaciones de verdad, estarán de vuelta en una semana, no te preocupes no estarás solo Hermione llegara hoy dentro unas horas, come algo mientras tanto-

-¿Hermione vendrá?-

-Si, pero ambos tendrán que estar arriba esta noche ya que abra reunión y ya sabes que...-

-Como sea-Comento dando final a la platica

Lupin salió de la cocina y entonces Tonks dijo

-Parece que te molesta que Ron no este y que Hermione si-

-...-

-¿Puedo preguntarte la razón?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?...ella es mi mejor amiga ¿no?-

-Lo afirmas o preguntas-

-Olvídalo quieres...perdí el apetito-Dijo para después salir de la cocina y subir a su habitación.

Al entrar Hedwig ya estaba en ella

-Hola-Dijo a la lechuza para tirarce sobre su cama, giro el rostro para mirar el retrato colgado en la pared, se encontraba cubierto y la quietud de este le daba entender que estaba desocupado, serró sus ojos y quedo dormido.

-------

Despertó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta

-Harry ¿estas despierto?-Escucho la voz de Hermione del otro lado, miro el reloj de su muñeca 12 –3 ¿cuanto tiempo había dormido?

-¿Harry?-Escucho nuevamente, durante un momento dudo en contestar, no tenia humor de ver a nadie pero aun así se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-A...hola-Dijo débilmente la chica después de que la puerta fuera abierta, Harry simplemente regreso a la cama sin decir palabra

-Este...¿cómo haz estado?-Pregunto sentándose en la cama de Ron, pero no recibió respuesta, por alguna razón Harry encontraba odiosa la voz de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto nuevamente al no recibir respuesta

-¿Harry me estas escuchando, Harry- por primera vez podía coincidir con Snape al decir lo desesperante que podía llegar a ser.

-Si Hermione te escucho ¿que demonios quieres?-Respondió el oji-verde

-No tienes por que responderme así-

-Respondo como se me da la gana-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?...¿por qué te portas tan pesado conmigo, que sepa no te he hecho nada-

-¿Quieres saber?-Dijo llegando a sus limites y sentándose en la cama para verla de frente

Hasta ese momento Hermione noto como el rostro de Harry estaba lleno de ira

-Vaya será la primera ves que "DOÑA SABELOTODO" no tiene idea de lo que me pasa este es un día memorable...ya se lo nombraremos como "EL DÍA EN QUE HERMIONE GRANGER LA SABELOTODO SANGRE SUCIA NO TIENE LA RESPUES...-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que una bofetada por parte de Hermione lo hizo callar

-No se que diablos se te haya metido en la cabeza Potter, pero sea lo que sea no te da derecho de desquitarte conmigo, solo quería saber que demonios te pasaba...eso es lo que me gano por preocuparme por estúpidos como tu-Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y algunas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos, después de terminar de gritar salió de la habitación dando un portazo

Harry no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, fue demasiado rápido para el, hasta que segundos después callo en cuenta, se hecho de nuevo a la cama, no se había percatado de la forma en la que había llamado a Hermione.

-Estúpido- Se dijo golpeándose el rostro con ambas manos pero no sabia el por que de tanta rabia, que solo se dirigía hacia ella o tal vez si.

En ese momento tocaron nuevamente la puerta esta vez el que entro fue Lupin

-¿Qué ocurrió, escuchamos los gritos aya abajo-

-Lo siento profesor...es que...yo...le dije algo horrible a Hermione-

-Lo escuche descuida no tienes que repetírmelo, la pregunta aquí es ¿por qué?-Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba aun lado de el

-No lo se- pero si lo sabía, tenía que aceptar la razón aunque fuese tan estúpida, y decírsela, todo aquello era aquel sentimiento que nació después de salir de la enfermería cada vez que la veía, comenzó a sentir que en el fondo ella se burlaba, había soñado en mas de una ocasión que lo hacia, que le decía lo ingenuo que había sido ante aquel engaño de Voldemort, lo imprudente de su acción a pesar de que ella le había advertido, y que a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho para ayudarle el simplemente lo había echado a perder, su relación con Cho, el ED, la sección de Misterios, todo; le comento a Lupin toda aquella frustración que sentía.

-Pero Harry tu sabes que en realidad Hermione no es de ese tipo de persona-

-Lo se pero, no entiendo-

-Lo que ocurre es que te encontrabas realmente mal, hay cosas que ellos no saben de ti, cosas que no entenderían, ni tu mismo lo entiendes, entiendo que sientas odio ante todo y todos es razonable

lo único que sucedió es que proyectaste ese odio hacia ella, tal vez si Ron hubiera estado a el le hubieras gritado y no a Hermione-

-¿Pero por que?...¿Por qué no te reproche a ti o a Tonks?...si lo que quería era desahogarme por que con ella y por que no con ustedes-

-En cierta forma Harry... siente que nosotros estamos igual de afectados que tu por la...la...por la muerte de Sirius-

-No entiendo-

-Es simple, yo fui uno de sus mejores amigos, conviví mucho más tiempo con el y Tonks es la hija de la prima favorita de Sirius estábamos ligados a el como tu, pero Hermione no-

Harry mantenía su vista fija al suelo

-Animo, lo que debes hacer ahora es darle una buena disculpa-Dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda-Si me necesitas estaré abajo en la reunión cerca de la puerta por si acaso de acuerdo-

-Si-

Lupin salió de la habitación, Harry escucho como los paso de este se perdían en la distancia, después de varios minutos se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con dirección al de la castaña.

Al estar frente a la puerta respiro hondamente y se decidió a tocar

-Hermione-

-Si vienes a seguir insultándome será mejor que te largues Potter-

-No yo...abre por favor-

-...-

-Hermione por favor no quiero hablarle a la puerta abre-Pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Yo...lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento no era mi intención...yo no...sabes, no en realidad no sabes, la he pasado mal y no tenía derecho de reprochártelo a ti, pero...ya sabes no soy muy listo y siempre necesito ayuda...hasta para dar disculpas la necesito-

Entonces escucho un Clic seguido por el crujir de las bisagras al abrirse la puerta

-Tienes razón, eres pésimo disculpándote-

-¿En que estoy mal?-

-Titubeas demasiado Potter... Harry Potter eres un cabeza dura sabias-

-Si, pero por eso te tengo a ti, para hacerme razonar no es verdad-

-Si, y a Ron para molestar-

Ambos rieron ante lo dicho por la castaña

-En verdad lo lamento Hermione-

-Te entiendo Harry se que esto debe ser duro para ti pero debes recordar que siempre estaremos apoyándote no importando lo que suceda-

En ese momento pudieron ver a el pequeño y viejo Kreacher, Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio Hermione al darse cuenta lo incito a entrar en la habitación.

-Pensé que ya estaría muerto-

-Harry-

-No me digas que sigues protegiéndole después de lo que ocurrió-

-No es así-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué jamás te dijeron que no era bueno desearle mal a alguien?-pregunto sentándose en la cama seguida por Harry

-Claro Hermione pero créeme que para mi ese concepto ya cambio hace muchos años-Dijo echándose en la cama

-¿Te siente bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Te veo algo pálido-

-No cene nada eso es todo, además me siento un poco cansado-Cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Hermione se acerco al el al percatarse de que este dormía, le quito los zapatos y lentes para después taparlo con una manta, quiso levantarse pero Harry ya se havia recostado en su regazo.

-Que descanses-

---------

_Puede que salte del cielo _

_Creyendo ir al infierno_

_Perder no impide apostar_

_TIENES QUE SER UN MILAGRO_

Aquella canción hizo que Harry se despertara, estaba seguro de haberla oído antes, se levanto del...

-¿Pasto?-Pregunto al ver donde se encontraba dormido.

Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con absolutamente nada solo con una hermosa pradera, el sol en lo alto era cálido, la brisa tenia un dulce aroma que no podía comparar a algún otro; se puso de pie a contemplar su alrededor, era simplemente...

-Hermoso no es verdad-Escucho que alguien le decía a su espalda, de inmediato reconoció la voz, se dio vuelta para comprobar sus sospechas, lo siguiente que observo fue a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos con una muy elegante túnica.

-¿Sirius?-Dijo aun sin poderlo creer

-A quien esperabas ¿a Cameron Díaz?-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su lado venía Buckbeak, más impresionante que la ultima vez que Harry recordaba haberlo visto

-¿Cómo...?

-Vamos, Harry esto...-Pero no acabo la oración ya que el chico se arrojo a el abrazándolo

-Lo siento...en verdad lo lamento fue mi culpa...fui un..un-

-Calma Harry todo esta bien, quiero que veas a algunas personas debemos darnos prisa, vamos-

Dijo haciendo que su ahijado lo mirara y montara sobre la espalda de Buckbeak quien al ya tener a ambos en su lomo desplegó sus alas y comenzó el vuelo, Harry aun no lo creía, era el mejor...lo que fuera que había tenido, el paisaje era impresionante, el pasto brillaba como si fuese un mar que se teñía de dorado con la luz del sol, el viento soplaba suavemente su rostro, el vuelo de Buckbeak era el más cómodo que había hecho sobre este, además desde que se había despertado aquella melodía seguía escuchándose pero y sobre todo, Sirius estaba con el, desde lo alto pudo visualizar algo en el suelo, al parecer dos personas en una especie de mantel, parecían jugar por que a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar risas.

_Puede que salte y me arrastre_

_Cielo efecto retardarte_

_Ceder, permite hablar_

_TIENES QUE SER UN MILAGRO _

_EN DONDE ESTÉS_

_CUANDO QUIERA ABRAZARTE_

Poco a poco sintió como descendían y antes de que tocaran el suelo vio como Sirius (que estaba detrás de el) brinco y al estar en el suelo pudo escuchar como este decía.

-¿Cómo es posible "Cornamenta" que no me hayan esperado?-

-Oh vamos "Canuto" tardaste demasiado y yo ya tenía mucha hambre-

Dijo un hombre con gafas y cabello alborotado

Harry quedo helado, reconoció a las 2 nuevas personas frente a el, la ultima vez que había visto a ambos juntos fue en el pensadero de Snape y antes en el cementerio, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas ya cruzaban sus rostro

-Lily como permitiste que este comenzara a comer antes de que llegara- Dijo Sirius a una pelirroja

-Trate de evitarlo, pero ya lo conoces-Alego la pelirroja oji verde

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Lily-Dijo el castaño acercándose a Harry

-Nuestro Harry- Dijo al tiempo que se paraba frente a este y apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Harry

-Valla que te pareces a mi "hijo"-

Harry no lo soporto más y rompió en llanto abrazándose a James, no quería soltarse, sentía que si lo hacia todos desaparecerían pero cambio de opinión cuando escucho

-Y para mi no hay abrazo-Dijo Lily, con lo que James se separo de Harry para que Lily se acercara y este la abrazara

Después de varios minutos en los que Harry abrazaba a ambos adultos pudo hablar

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-

-Harry todo es posible en la vida-Contesto Lily

-Y en la muerte –Dijo James con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que provoco que Harry riera

-Aun así no entiendo-

-¿Estas seguro de querer saberlo hijo?-Dijo James seriamente, por otro lado Lily había puesto una mano sobre su rostro sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-Si-Respondió Harry dudando un poco

-La verdad es...que nosotros también quisiéramos saber por que-Dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza

-Pero estamos muy felices de verte hijo-

-¿Por que hasta ahora y no antes?-

-Creo Harry que eso si lo sabemos-Dijo Sirius

-Si, creemos que se nos ha permitido vernos por que tu lo necesitabas hijo-Contesto James

-Siempre los he necesitado-Alego Harry

-Pero no tanto como ahora hijo-Dijo Lily acercándose a el

-En estos momentos tu te sientes solo, hemos visto que la muerte de Sirius te ha desanimado-

-Fue mi culpa-

-No es así Harry, no fue culpa de nadie, todos tenemos un tiempo y el mío termino-

-No es así si hubiera escuchado a Hermione-

-Yo hubiera muerto de todas formas, era mi tiempo Harry, aunque tu no hubieras ido al departamento de Misterios yo hubiera murto de una u otra forma, pero-Dijo acercándose a Harry apoyado su mano en el hombro del oji verde

-Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, feliz, Harry lamento dejarte pero ahora estoy bien, debes comprender una cosa, para mi la vida después de Azkaban no cambio mucho, seguir huyendo durante un año sin poderme acerca a ti, y después ser prisionero en la casa de mi madre no era mi idea de libertad y felicidad, pero aquí si lo soy Harry ambas cosas, estoy con mis mejores amigos, en un lugar hermoso, desconozco que lugar sea pero no importa, no debes odiar a la muerte, debes entender que no fue tu culpa además agradezco los años aunque pocos que pasamos juntos, me siento culpable de haber estado ahí cuando Lily y James debieron estar-

-Creo que se nos acabo el tiempo-Dijo James

-Tienes razón el sol se oculta-Dijo Sirius separándose de Harry

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y mientas lo hacia las partes que se quedaban sin sus rayos desaparecían, rápidamente todo fue quedando en tinieblas, Sirius en ese momento camino hacia las sombras se giro y dijo

-Nos volveremos a ver Harry aunque espero que no sea pronto- y desapareció

-No-Grito- No quiero que me dejen-

-No lo haremos hijo, siempre estamos y estaremos contigo...estoy tan orgulloso de ti, que bueno que sacaste los ojos de tu madre, creo que si yo los hubiera tenido más chicas hubieran...-

Lily lo interrumpe tosiéndose

-Cuídate joven y no es de buena educación gritarle a las personas, dirán que no te educamos-Dijo revolviendo la cabellera de Harry

-Eres un gran mago...como me hubiera gustado estar ahí a cada paso-Harry observo que los ojos de su padre comenzaban a humedecerse igual que los suyos

-Una cosa más si Sniverus sigue hablando mal de mi puedes lavarle la boca con jabón, el hechizo es sencillo-

-James Potter-Dijo Lily

-O.k., o.k.- Dijo apartándose de Harry

-Te quiero hijo-Dijo, lo abrazo y al igual que Sirius camino hacia las sombras

-Esta en el libro de conjuros 3° grado pagina 445-Dijo antes de que las sombras lo envolvieran

-No tiene remedio-Dijo Lily negando con la cabeza

-Aunque debo admitir que dice la verdad-

-¿En verdad le puedo lavar la boca con jabón?-

-Por supuesto que no jovencito...-Dijo señalándolo como cualquier madre lo aria

-Me refiero que eres un gran mago y ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, tienes más fuerza de la que me hubiera imaginado, eres inteligente, apuesto, aun que también un busca problemas...pero no te imagino de otra forma hijo-Decía al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla

-Harry sabes que siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase, no me preocupo de lo que ocurra ahora sabiendo lo fuerte que eres y también lo afortunado al tener a esos grandes amigos tuyos, son grandes chicos Harry confía en ellos hijo-

En ese momento Lily estrecho con fuerza a Harry

-Cuídate hijo-Le dijo separándose de el –Apóyate en los que te rodean-

le dijo despidiéndose de Harry

-Son grandes chicos-Dijo mirando hacia arriba donde aun aquella canción se escuchaba y desapareció.

_Y DONDE ESTÉS _

_YA ESTOY AHÍ_

_EL SOL ENTRE TUS LABIOS_

_SOY EL SOL_

_Puede que salte del cielo_

_Seguro de ir al infierno_

_Ceder, no es perder_

Todo quedo en tinieblas pero aquella melodía se escuchaba cada vez más clara y una luz se podía apreciar

_JURO QUE ERES UN MILAGRO_

_EN DONDE ESTÉS_

_CUANDO QUIERA ABRAZARTE_

_Y DONDE ESTÉS _

_YA ESTOY AHÍ_

_LA LUNA ENTRE TUS LABIOS_

_SOY LA LUNA_

_Doy luz _

_Por reflejar_

_Soy tu_

_Tu eres yo_

Percibía perfectamente la luz que aun a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía ver, la melodía continuaba y sobre su cabeza sentía una caricia, se negaba a abrir los ojos, temía que al hacerlo todo aquello acabara, no sabía si seguía en el sueño, pero se sentía muy bien como para dejarlo acabar, durante algunos minutos más se quedo en la misma posición, pero recordó que debía afrontar su realidad y con mucha desgana abrió los ojos, estaba en uno de los cuartos del cuartel general, pero sorprendente mente, seguía escuchando aquella melodía y las caricias continuaban.

Por un momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de su niñez una mañana que despertó en la alacena de debajo de la escalera, después de un magnifico sueño, el primero que recordaba a una mujer, muy hermosa que hasta algunos años después supo eras su madre, aquella mañana pensó que estaba con ella, que le cantaba y acariciaba su cabeza, pero todo fue irreal, la canción era de la radio de la cocina, y la caricia era una araña que trepaba por su cabeza, amargamente pensó que había ocurrido lo mismo y comenzó a moverse para levantarse y...

-Buenos días-Escucho giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de Hermione, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando las piernas de Hermione como almohada, la sangre se le subió al rostro, se separa de ella

-Bu-buenos días-Saludo

-¿Descansaste bien?-Le pregunto, Harry miraba a todos lados menos a ella –Relájate-Le sugirió

-Si-Respondió trago saliva y escucho _-Apóyate en los que te rodean-_

-Dormí bien, gracias, no te incomode ¿o si?-La chica negó con la cabeza

-Dormí muy bien, desperté antes y ya estábamos así, sabes duermes como un niño pequeño, solo faltaba que te chuparas el dedo-Comento en tono burlesco

-¿Tu estabas cantando?-Pregunto a lo que Hermione se sonrojo y ahora fue ella quien escondió el rostro y asintió con la cabeza

-Me lo imagine, al principio pensé que era Dobby el que cantaba-Se burlo de la castaña que se le tiro al cuello

-Eres un...-

-¿Hermione cariño estas despierta?-Escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, de inmediato esta se abrió y por ella entro la señora Weasley

-Has visto a Harry no esta...-Dijo al entrar pero se quedo muda al ver la posición un poco comprometedora en la que los dos chicos estaban

-¿Qué significa esto?-Grito y mágicamente la puerta se vio aglomerada por todos los Weasley quien no perdían una oportunidad de ver a su madre regañar a alguien que claro no fueran ellos

-Esto no es lo que parece-Dijo Harry

-Nosotros estábamos-Continuo Hermione

Ambos sin saber por donde empezar, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación, era agradable todo aquello no importando el problema, ahora sabía bien que estaban con personas que se preocupaban por el, tenía una familia dentro y fuera de la escuela, amigos y hermanos, no estaba solo...

Fin


End file.
